Freak and Monster Atop the Mountain
by He Who Flies Through The Dark
Summary: Accidental magic is truly a wondrous thing. After a particularly bad day, Harry's magic acts up and sends him off to a mountain, complete with an old hag and a reindeer. Sequel now up.
1. The End

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.  
I do not own One Piece, One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda.  
~~~

It was the worst day. In a while, anyways. The usual had occurred, but that alone was not sufficient to make it such a bad day. No, what made this the worst day in a while was the combination of the usual, amplified, together with some new factors.

The beginning of the day wasn't too bad. There was the shouting, the required chores, the small portion of food, but that could all be tolerated. But it got worse. Harry thought back to when it began…

"Boy!"

Harry was quick to move, for he knew that if he kept his uncle waiting for too long, there would be punishment. As much as it was true that his uncle took every opportunity to make matters hard for Harry, Harry knew from experience that minimizing the opportunities his uncle had to make matters worse was a good thing to do. He would still end up punished for one thing or another, but at least he could minimize that punishment. Immediately, he was outside his cupboard, dashing downstairs. Paramount among his thoughts was a simple thing: *What now?* His uncle was waiting for him. "Where were you? I called you a minute ago!" This was decidedly not true, Harry's sense of time proclaimed, it seemed more like a few seconds to him. But as tempted as Harry was to snark at his uncle because of this, he knew that it would simply make matters worse. Instead, he gave the submissive answer, one he judged least likely to cause offense: "Sorry, sir. I came as soon as I could."

Uncle Vernon grunted. "Well enough of that now, you've got a job to do, boy!" This was somewhat surprising to Harry. Under normal circumstances, his uncle would have done a bit more forceful talking before getting to what he wanted him to do.

Thus, the "job" must be more important, Harry reasoned. "What is it, sir?"

"From what I've heard, my son has been accepted into Smeltings Academy!"

Harry gave the expected answer, "Wonderful, sir."

Uncle Vernon hoped to get some excuse to work Harry even harder. When he didn't get such an excuse, he frowned slightly, and then decided to work Harry harder anyway. "Later today, he's going to arrive back here, and I'm throwing a party for him! But first the house needs to be spick and span! No stains, no grime, no messiness, no foulness! Get to it, boy!"

Again giving his uncle no excuse for punishment, Harry stepped forth to do the task. He held no gusto or enthusiasm for it, but he knew that didn't matter to Uncle Vernon, as long as the task got done. Sweep the floors, mop them. Sweep, mop. Tidy objects. Tidy. Wipe counters. Wipe. Scrub tiles, scrub. That was only a small portion of the work that Harry needed to do, but he got it done. Mostly.

The key word: Mostly. It was quite possible that he could have finished the tasks assigned to him, but before Dudley and Aunt Petunia got home? If the traffic was a little bit worse, potentially. But the traffic was fine, and so was the weather. The stop at the ice cream parlor, which could have taken a lot more time, was accelerated in pace as a result of Dudley wanting to show off his new garb at home.

So it happened that Dudley and Aunt Petunia arrived at 4 Privet Drive before Harry could finish his cleaning job. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all livid, though for different reasons.

Uncle Vernon: "BOY! Didn't I tell you to make this house spick and span?"

"Yes, sir."

"But look at this!" Uncle Vernon indicated a stain in the carpet that Harry had not yet cleaned. "This is not spick and span, is it?"

"No sir. But-"

"NO EXCUSES! I told you I wanted this house clean! CLEAN! Is this clean? NO! It is not!"

Aunt Petunia: "Didn't your uncle tell you to make this house clean?"

"Yes ma'am."

"But this isn't clean! How are we supposed to throw a party for my little Dudleykins in this house now?"

Dudley: "Wait, does that mean I don't get my party?"

"Of course you do, dear. It's just that we might have to… wait… courtesy of your stepbrother…"

Dudley's vocalization was immediate. "WAIT? For my party? HARRRRRRY!"

In the end, an "arrangement" was reached. Harry would clean up the little problems he had left to handle. While Dudley whacked him repeatedly with the annoying stick that he had received from the Academy. How any academy was stupid enough to give its students thick sticks that they were allowed to hit each other with Harry had no idea.

A few painful minutes later, Harry was sent to his cupboard. To quote Uncle Vernon: "There will be no supper for you today, boy! And to think I was thinking of letting you have a little of the ice cream!" This was, of course, a blatant falsehood. Harry knew that his uncle would never let him have desert in Dudley's presence, for such a thing would produce jealousy on Dudley's part.

No food. That could be tolerated. Being locked in the cupboard. That could be tolerated. Bruises. They could also be tolerated. Repeated verbal abuse. Could also be tolerated. But all of them together? Perhaps Harry could have tolerated all of them together. Only perhaps. But then a loud thump emanated from the stairs above him, and sawdust coated him. And he needed to use the bathroom. Although hypothetically Harry could use the small metal implement meant for picking locks he kept under his cot for situations like this… he knew that to exit the cupboard now would invoke his family's wrath. So he had to wait.

He managed to wait until he heard the party start. Then he couldn't wait any longer. He inserted the implement into the lock, and gave a few twists while gripping the knob in a certain way. The lock clicked. Harry waited in silence for a moment. When he was sure that there was nobody waiting to intercept him, he slowly opened the door. The slight creak made his heart skip a beat. Slowly and surely, Harry let the door open. Then he crept out, soon entering the bathroom.

His life continued without incident while he was within the bathroom. When he came out, the main catalysts for his day's main event was present. Dudley. And Vernon. Both with deeply critical eyes.

The tirade began: "YOU! What do you think you're doing?" Harry spoke, "Using the bathroom. I needed-" His uncle interrupted him, "No, you didn't. Congratulations, boy, you made us come here! In the middle of Dudley's party!"

Several whacks with the stick of pain, several more shouts that were far more disruptive to the party than Uncle Vernon's temporarily leaving it, and a promise that he would not get out of the cupboard again tonight, nor again till Uncle Vernon needed Harry for a chore, after all that, Harry found himself within the cupboard once again. And now, it was dark. "You've lost your light privileges, boy! I don't know why I even let you have light in there to begin with! As soon as you're out of there, I'm uninstalling the light bulb in there- you don't need that light when you can't even do as you're told!" And dusty-more than usual, as Dudley had jumped upon the stairs again. More sawdust fell. It was dusty, dark, miserable, an absolute pain. Harry wanted nothing more than to be out of the cupboard, away in a better place.

Since the first few "incidents", Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia aggressively punished Harry for any "funny business", known to most wizards as accidental magic. The end result was that his magical core ended up constricted upon itself. No magic flowed out from it, even with the most potent emotions Harry could feel. How did this happen? A human's body and mind are very adaptable. The body and mind of homo maleficus, variant species of homo sapiens, were no exception. Harry's body and mind grew to associate "funny business" with undesirable happenings. Hence, it restrained the power Harry's magical core contained in order to prevent said undesirable happenings.

Of course, if no magic exited the core, that would imply that the amount of magic within the core was increasing, for the core created magical energy, but did not destroy it. So at this time, Harry had a preposterous amount of arcane power stored within his constricted core.

One way of explaining how his core unconstricted was that Harry's emotions popped. The day's events were simply too much for him to keep himself composed. Many times the amount of emotion necessary for accidental magic flowed through him. This was enough to unconstrict his core. This released the huge buildup of magic energy that had been stored within. And all that power had to go somewhere. As previously stated, Harry had enough emotions for an act of accidental magic.

The end result didn't leave much behind. The following morning, when Vernon opened the cupboard door, expecting to find a young boy he could use to handle his son's labor, he instead found empty air. The cot and the sparse blankets there remained. But no matter how much he searched, he could not find the boy he expected to find.

As much as Harry's family knew that chores in the house would likely go undone until they could find a replacement for Harry's labor, they were still overjoyed to be free of the freak.

The next day, a letter arrived. And Aunt Petunia became afraid.

~~~  
 **Author's Notes:**  
 **And that's a wrap on the first chapter of my first fanfic! This will likely be subject to revision later as typos, awkward phrasings, bad grammar, plot holes, whatnot are detected. Reviews, especially ones with criticism(the constructive kind), will be appreciated.**


	2. The Awakening

**Disclaimer** : I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter, and both works are the property of their respective authors.

Cold. Harry felt very cold. More cold than he had ever felt in his short life, in fact. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see snow-a very large amount of it. This would be a truly wondrous thing, except Harry was not dressed appropriately for this situation. Perhaps with some good winter clothes he could enjoy it. But he was not wearing good winter clothes, for that matter, he did not even have any good winter clothes at 4 Privet Drive.

These conditions led to two thoughts in Harry's mind: *I'm cold*, and *Where am I?*. And soon another followed, *And how did I get here?*  
Harry's shivering grew intense. And thankfully, he had enough sense to realize that he should seek shelter before analyzing the situation further. Harry got to work, removing his glasses and wiping them with his shirt to remove the fog from them. After doing that, he spun three hundred and sixty degrees round himself. A number of houses made themselves apparent to Harry.

It took a while for him to reach the nearest one. Most children his age could easily run that far, even without good winter clothing. But Harry was exhausted(mentally, physically, and magically), and on top of that he was malnourished. When he reached the house's door, he was no longer capable of additional movement beyond shivers.

By the time the residents noticed him, he was quite frostbitten and approaching death.

Amongst almost all instances of _homo sapiens_ , there is a natural tendency for compassion. The residents of the house Harry arrived at were no exception. Unsurprisingly, they didn't want the frostbitten child that showed up at their doorstep to die. What was surprising, on the other hand, was the fact that the only doctor in the area had arrived at the town just a few minutes before. And despite said doctor's truly ridiculous rates for medical treatment, the family that Harry had stumbled into believed that saving a human life, any human life, was worth the cost, any cost short of other human lives. Which is why they were willing to sacrifice half of their retirement fund to pay for young Harry's medical treatment.

Several hours and several amputations, injections, and bandages later, Harry awoke. As much as he would have liked to speak, a variety of factors made him unable to communicate beyond a simple "Ughhhhh…"

His senses, however, were a lot more capable. So he used them.

Feelings. Pain, for instance. That pain was concentrated in his fingers and toes. If there wasn't a blanket(better than any he ever had before in his life) covering his body, he would be able to see them. Seeing them would be wonderful for determining what was causing that pain. But he couldn't see them, courtesy of the blanket.  
Which lead him to sight. He was within a somewhat dim but still quite visible room. Made of stone, apparently. Or stone bricks?. What kind of buildings were made of stone bricks? Answering that question was slow, courtesy of the headache he had. But eventually, he got an answer from his knowledge: not many. And definitely not 4 Privet Drive.

So unless he was hallucinating(a possibility), he wasn't there. Hallucinating. No, not likely. What kind of hallucinations came with pain, feelings in all five senses, headaches, and—maybe he was hallucinating.

For his eyes registered _something_ looking at him through the doorway. Peeking. But doing it the wrong way, with a small portion of its body hidden by the doorway and the rest visible.

It yelped and dashed away. Harry decided that he would rather be sleeping right now. He needed rest time. Perhaps he would stop hallucinating afterwards, assuming he was. If he wasn't hallucinating… Harry slept.

When he next awoke, he was capable of speech, he felt. Which was a good thing because there was a rather old woman staring down at him. If he wasn't so surprised, he would have spoken, anyway. Instead he just recoiled in shock.

"Hmph. Good, you're awake."

"Eh?" This was what he was reduced to? Surely he could do better. "Who… are you?" And speaking was still somewhat difficult, it seemed. Doable, but slow. Harry mused, *Hopefully that will get better…*

"You're on Drum Island, and you don't know who I am?" Nope. No knowledge of who this person was. Or where Drum Island was, for that matter.

"No… I guess… not?"

"Well, that's a first." The woman sighed. "I'm your doctor, Doctor Kureha, the only doctor on Drum Island!"

"My… doctor?" As much as Harry wanted to know about this "Drum Island", he wanted to know what happened to him first.

"Your doctor. The one who saved your life."

"My life?"

"Yes, your life, that's what I said! From frostbite, hypothermia, the works! And it was difficult—do you know how tiring it was to work on you? Far more than the usual, I'll have you know." Doctor Kureha sighed, again. "We'll talk more after you rest more. I'll send Chopper up with some water. And when you see him: not a word!"

"But-" Harry got no reply, for the doctor had already left. In the blink of an eye, it seemed. Now it was his turn to sigh. For the moment, so much for his desire to know about Drum Island.

Time passed. Harry took to counting the stone bricks that made up the ceiling. As much as it occupied his attention, it was terribly boring.  
Time passed. And the _thing_ he saw earlier was back, slowly moving into his room. Harry thought to scream, to yell, then he realized something- the _thing_ was carrying a tray. With a mug and a pitcher atop it. Harry's mind suddenly drew some rather shocking conclusions:  
1* Doctor Kureha said she would send Chopper up with some water.  
2* The _thing_ had a tray with a mug and pitcher—things that could likely hold water.  
3* Therefore, the _thing_ was Chopper. And Doctor Kureha referred to Chopper as _him_ , likely not the pronoun one would use to refer to an animal.  
This was the final straw for Harry's poor, overworked mind. He fainted.

Harry was starting to get tired of this repeated awakening and falling unconscious. Balancing that irritation out, however, was the fact that he was hurting a lot less, and his headache had almost vanished. His thoughts manifested: *Score one for rest and natural recovery.*

Harry opened his eyes. Doctor Kureha's face greeted him once more, and as one might expect, he recoiled. "You're awake? Good. We need to talk about your long-term prognosis."

"My long-term prognosis?" As much as Harry wanted to know about Drum Island, about Chopper, about the mysteries that previously occupied his mind, his mind was now occupied by a focus on his medical health, a focus on the information his unconscious decreed he would need to survive.

"Yes, that's what I said. Your long-term prognosis. You're now missing your right hand and your left foot, your left hand is going to need a rather long time to recover, and even when it does it'll be missing two fingers, and the same applies to your right foot."  
Harry opened his mouth, but was promptly cut off. His words and only his words, thankfully.  
"Nope! No talking! Now here's what you need to hear- you've fainted again. Dammit."

For how else was a young boy eleven years old supposed to react when greeted with the news that he lost a hand, a foot, and several other fingers and toes? A scream, perhaps. Tears, maybe. More accidental magic, but no, Harry's core was still mostly depleted after sending him to Drum Island. In any case, perhaps fainting was the best choice for Harry, for a scream would have been met with a yell, and tears, likewise. Fainting meant he couldn't hear the tirade Kureha promptly went on, and it gave him extra rest.

When he next awoke, he was met with Doctor Kureha's face. Perhaps he could have gotten used to her face occupying his vision whenever he woke up, if it weren't for two simple factors: she was rather old, giving her face a more scary appearance, and her face always appeared so close to his own. Harry practically jumped. In fact, he did. Kureha stepped back, just in time to avoid getting brained by a blunt impact from Harry's own head. "Looks like you're ready to walk."

This was wondrous news to Harry. For so, so many reasons. What followed was not so wondrous: Doctor Kureha grabbed his arm and yanked, pulling him from his relative relaxation and thrusting him into a world of pain. For the first time in a long time, he stood. And it hurt, so, so, much. Harry vocalized thusly: "Arrrrghhhh."

"Oh, don't be such a baby about this, you've been ready to walk for days. But if you _really_ think you might need it, I can have Chopper get you a pair of crutches."

"Arrrrghhhh…" "Chopper! Crutches!" A few agonizing minutes(during which Doctor Kureha wouldn't let him lie back down for some horrid reason) later, the _thing_ that Harry concluded must be Chopper brought in a pair of crutches. But Chopper looked different than before, when before he was small, his top hat looking comically large relative to his  
body, now he was huge, larger than Kureha, even, his top hat looking decent atop his head. And Chopper looked more… human, perhaps.

What kind of creature was Chopper? The mystery only grew, when, after Harry received his crutches, Chopper _shifted_ into his previous smaller form. _Shapeshifting_. Harry's mind broke, again, and his mind initiated a maneuver known as "fainting" to protect his consciousness.

Harry Potter cancels faint: interrupted by Doctor Kureha. Pain blossomed in Harry's chest. "OOF." "No, not again! This is the LAST TIME I'm having you faint on me!" Harry was thrust back to consciousness. "Owwwwww-" "SUCK IT UP!" Harry stopped making noise. Mainly out of fear rather than actually enduring the pain. Doctor Kureha, though seemingly a good doctor(she saved his life, after all), could be quite violent. "Good. Okay, now listen. Here's how you're going to get back to good health…"

 **Author's Notes:  
** **Second chapter done. Wonderful. I will appreciate any reviews I get, especially the constructively critical kind that I can use to improve my writing. Also, especially the ones about my character portrayals: In my opinion, writing characters is one of my main weak points, and thus I believe I could use some feedback there.**


	3. The Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter, both are owned by their respective owners.** ~~~

"Based on the fact that you're finding walking difficult-" Harry nodded. And hurt. "You're going to need to work at walking for a while. You're still going to need plenty of bedrest. And perhaps most importantly…"

"WHO RAISED YOU?!" Doctor Kureha suddenly seemed quite closer to Harry. Surprised, he stumbled back and tripped, thankfully back onto his bed. Which only partially dampened the pain. Harry opened his mouth, but was cut off by Doctor Kureha's fury-filled speech. "Even the poorest family here on Drum Island could feed their children better than you have been fed. You're malnourished. It's obvious enough from your muscle development, from the fact that you're finding walking so difficult, from the severity of your injuries compared to how I would have expected them to be… and on top of that, I've seen several signs of abuse on you, on top of the malnourishment! So, I say again, WHO RAISED YOU?"

Harry was at a loss of words. A few silent moments passed. Then he began to cry. One after the other, teardrops fell from his eyes. The frequency of the teardrops falling grew until he was crying in earnest.

"Th-th-they were horrible!" More tears followed before Harry continued. "Just-horrible! Hitting me, yelling at me, not feeding me, making me do all their housework, horrible! Horrible! I-I-I…I never want to see them again!"

"Okay." Doctor Kureha placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think that can be arranged!"

Harry smiled for the first time in a long time. "Th-thank you!"

"Honestly? Anybody who treats their children like that doesn't deserve to have any children. You see them, just point them out to me and I'll practice my martial arts, with them as targets!"

Harry smiled even wider. "Yes! Thank you!"

"Now then… before we discuss your treatment, I'm going to need your name. I figure that if you're going to be staying with me and Chopper, I should know what to call you, yes?"

Harry thought for a moment. A new name sounded nice to him—a new name could be a symbol of his newly gained freedom from the Dursleys. Then again… he gave his name.

"Hari?"

"Yes, that's me." Something sounded off about the way Kureha pronounced the name… perhaps the length of the "r" sound? But it worked. And a minor change like that, if it counted as a change, anyway, would put him apart from his past to some degree, while keeping his heritage, his heritage from his birth mother and father, intact. Hari smiled.

"Well then, Hari. To bring you back to full health, I've devised a three-pronged plan. One! Exercise and full meals! That will deal with the malnourishment and bring you back up to shape. Two: physical therapy. You're going to need to walk, so you're going to need to practice walking until you can do so better than before you were injured! And three… therapy. Combat therapy. You're going to work through your mental trauma from your years of abuse by learning to fight and channeling your emotions into it. After the first two phases of your plan, anyway. Now then—any questions?"

Hari had no questions. It was simple enough to his mind: he would heal, physically, and mentally. Simple enough.

Not really. Hari's path to healing was a tad bit more complicated than he expected.

"Well then. Get some rest. We'll start next morning."

Sleep claimed Hari almost instantly.

"C'mon! Wakey wakey, Hari!" Hari groaned as he opened his eyes, noting Doctor Kureha's presence. "Time already?"

"Well, I thought we could make an early start."

Hari nodded approval, then sat up. Pain. He felt the pain, flowing through his body. No, this was not acceptable. He didn't want to hurt. *But*, he reasoned, *if I hurt more now, I'll hurt less later.* Whether or not that was true, he wasn't sure, but it was enough for he to push himself out of bed and onto the pair of crutches that Kureha provided. Pain. But he had to push.

"Alright then! If you can make it to the dining hall by walking, I'll break out the ice cream!"

*Ice cream?* Hari almost thought _Ice Cream_ was a myth. For all his life, desserts were… practically nonexistent. He had heard about them, but actually eating a dessert? No.

It took some time, and several rests, several pushes through particularly cold patches of the castle(for clearly that was what this building was, what else was so large and made of stone brick?), and several somewhat painful pushes from Doctor Kureha, but Hari made it to the dining room. He was barely able to make it to a chair before he collapsed.

Doctor Kureha looked somewhat surprised, Hari noted. Echoing Hari's thoughts, she spoke, "Wow. And I thought you wouldn't make it halfway. I might have to revise my projections of what you're capable of."

She was telling the truth, partially. In fact, she thought that Hari would make it three quarters of the way, with his physical abilities boosted by his mental resolve to acquire the frozen treat known as ice cream. She also thought, however, that Hari wouldn't have made it the whole way.

Not being psychic, Kureha didn't know that this was due to Hari himself simply pushing himself to perform. Or perhaps, not simply—it was very difficult. But Hari pressed on anyway, and reaching the dining hall was the result.

Kureha walked off, then returned with a platter with three plates atop it, which she promptly spread across the large, lengthy, table that Hari sat at. One of the plates was pushed over to Hari's side of the table, to Hari. The other two: one, Kureha took for herself, the other… *oh.* Chopper had entered the room, in his smaller form. He promptly took his spot, on Kureha's side of the table, then received the other plate. "Thanks!" Chopper spoke.

Surprise was immediately visible on Hari's face. Whatever Chopper was… he could also speak. And he was clearly sentient, at this point.

Hari took a look at his plate, and was downright shocked at the amount of food he received. First, there were the eggs. The eggs alone made up a normal portion size for him. Then… sausage, toast with butter, even two slices of the legendary _Bacon_. And one bowl of awesomeness. Half of that, minus the _Ice Cream_ would have been a dream breakfast for Hari. He glanced up at Doctor Kureha, feeling sure that this was a mistake and he got her plate.

Apparently not, based on how she had even more food than Hari, and so did Chopper. This was no mistake.

Hari didn't even know if he could finish this feast, but he resolved to attempt it.

First, the eggs. That was doable. Then the sausage. Wondrous. And still doable. Hari felt his stomach turn. Next, the toast. Barely doable. Hari felt slightly sick. But he still hadn't finished the _Bacon_! Hari decided to risk it. Wondrous. Heavenly. Savory. The best meal. UGH.

Hari collapsed to the floor and began to heave. "CHOPPER!" Doctor Kureha shouted, and Chopper moved, shifting to his larger form and grabbing Hari. The sudden shock hurt, but… at least he got to a bathroom in time to vomit in a much less messy manner than what could have happened.

When Hari recovered, Doctor Kureha did a fair bit of speaking. "If you're feeling sick, stop eating. Finishing your plate to maximize your nutrition is preferred, but it is definitely not worth getting sick for! Understand?" Hari nodded.

And time passed. The day went on, and Hari had plenty of time spent in bed. That was rather boring, and he didn't sleep as much as he used to, but thankfully he could pass the time speaking with Doctor Kureha. Sometimes, anyway.

"So where is Drum Island?"

"It's in the first half of the Grand Line."

"The Grand Line?"

"You don't know what the Grand Line is? You don't know what the Grand Line is. Wonderful." Kureha sighed. "The Grand Line is an ocean of sorts that bisects the world, and is bisected by the Red Line, dividing the world into quarters."

That settled it—Hari decided that he was not in the world he knew, but in a whole different world, distinct from his own.

*It's better this way,* Hari thought, *after all, the Dursleys can't get me here. I'll never have to see them again!* And Hari was happy.

And time passed.

"So, who and what is Chopper anyway?"

"Now, that is a tricky question, with quite a few answers. To answer that question… sho and what do you think he is?"

Hari pushed. His thoughts were unplagued by pain(mostly), and thus he could concentrate. He pushed his thoughts along. *Who and what is Chopper?* "He's… your assistant?"

"One point! Chopper is my assistant, and a decent doctor in his own right. Next guess!"

And it got harder. Chopper was mostly an enigma to Hari. But another answer came to Hari's mind. "He's shy, isn't he?"

"Another point! Very shy, in fact. And honestly, I think that's the only thing keeping you two apart."

"Eh?" Hari's mind stopped working for a moment.

"You're very similar to each other."

"EH?" Hari's mind stopped entirely. *Me? Similar to him? No way.*

"Beyond the fact that you're a human and he's a human-reindeer, anyway."

*Well, that's a question answered. Partially.*

"Both you and Chopper need a good friend with a similar level of maturity. Both of you are afraid of each other."

"What? Him, afraid of me?" Hari was now confused out of his mind.

"Yes, him, afraid of you." Kureha grinned. "I'll send him in."

"Wait—" Doctor Kureha was gone. *Blast.*

And so began the fourth prong of Kureha's four-pronged plan. As much as physical recovery and combat therapy were well and good, Hari still needed another type of mental healing—the forming of trust. And though Doctor Kureha was a good friend(for a certain value of "good", anyway), she knew Hari needed someone like him to bond with. Enter Chopper.  
~~~

 **Author's Notes and Responses to Selected Reviews:**

The next chapter is going to be named The Amity. See if you can guess why.

Opinr, Forbiddentofly, Ender the multiverse detective: the same response works for all of you three. Thank you for reviewing, and thanks for the confirmation that I'm getting it right so far.

avatoa: Eh. I say that Reality must Ensue sometimes. If that means that one of the main characters gets horrible frostbite... it's nothing personal.


	4. The Amity

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. And I am making no money from this fan fiction.**

The creature that Hari knew as Chopper entered Hari's bedroom. The door shut behind him, and Hari heard a click. The click of the door locking.

Joy.

And so Hari trembled, not easily noticeable. Given, however, that it was his own body that was trembling, Hari noticed it very easily. He was afraid.

But really, what reasons could he have to be afraid? Sure, Chopper was a creature of unknown origin, one who could likely kill him in one punch in his larger form, but why would Chopper do that? *If Chopper is dangerous to me, then Doctor Kureha wouldn't have sent him in here, nor had him bring me water…* Hari gazed at Chopper, who seemed to be more afraid of Hari than Hari would have thought.

*Seriously, he can transform into a form far larger than I am, why would he be afraid of me?* Hari made his decision. "Are you okay?" Hari made a simple inquiry. Chopper gripped himself, shaking back and forth, silent. *Was this really the best way to get us together?*, Hari wondered. Perhaps not, but in Doctor Kureha's mind, it certainly was.

*Sounds like they're at an impasse.* Doctor Kureha sighed as she listened to the events through the door. Now what? Nothing seemed to be changing. Her next idea might have made a bit more sense to an observer than the first. To get two foes to work together, one must supply a common enemy or obstacle. Kureha decided to apply said principle. By walking away. For better or for worse, she would be their common enemy. Now if only they could realize that.

Back in Hari's bedroom, Hari was feeling similarly annoyed at the impasse. Doctor Kureha would likely not let him and Chopper out until they befriended each other, he reasoned. And based on the fact that they were currently making no progress(Hari was still lying in bed, Chopper was trembling less, but was still completely silent and huddled in the other corner), Hari figured that if this continued going on at the current rate, there would be no dinner for either of them today.

Hari staggered out of his bed, and made use of the crutches which previously lay next to it to "walk" over to the room's door. He then raised one of his crutches and started bashing the door with it. "Come on, let us out! Nothing's happening here!" There was, ominously, no reply. "OUT!" Hari continued bashing the door. Two things he didn't know were important here: one, courtesy of some architectural paranoia, when Drum Castle was constructed, every one of its doors were made as strong as the main gate. So, there was no chance that a frostbitten eleven-year-old child was going to break through. And two: Doctor Kureha was currently in the dining hall, a far distance away from Hari's bedroom, eating ice cream.

"open… up…" Hari continued bashing the door, but brought forth no change in the door's state. He bashed it one more time, then collapsed, exhausted. He barely managed to make it back to his bed before he fell asleep, feeling hungry before bed for the first time in a long time. A few hours later, he was awoken by a large impact. Or rather, the sound of one(thankfully). He jerked up, watching Chopper in his larger form punch the door. "Eh?" Why it was that humans often lost their ability to speak normally when watching incredible things, Hari didn't know. He did, however, know that perhaps he should be getting up.

He got up. Chopper didn't notice, being more focused on punching down the door. "Heavy Gong!" The last punch landed, and the door seemed to implode to Harry's eyes. The door flew off its hinges, and splintered from the inside out at the same time. *How could anybody capable of that be afraid of me?* Chopper turned back when he heard Hari's first crutch impact the floor. But rather than looking afraid, he simply smiled. "Wanna come with me?", he implored.

"I… what?"

"Doctor Kureha locked us both in there… and I wanna get her back!" Chopper's wide grin was immediately met by Hari's own. "Let's go!" For the moment, the duo put aside their fear for each other, which was exactly what Doctor Kureha wanted.

She simply didn't expect it to happen so soon, which is why she was unprepared for Chopper and Hari bursting into the dining hall while she was doing her stretches. "Get her!" But just because she was unprepared, didn't mean she couldn't do anything. No, the reason she couldn't do anything was because of the bolo Hari tossed at her(demonstrating his hand's healing progress), ensnaring her legs and causing her to bash her head upon the floor. Which, thankfully for Chopper and Hari, resulted in unconsciousness.

When she came to, she was in an unoccupied bedroom, with one of her former patients occupying a second bed that had been moved into the room. A moment later, she was at the door, jiggling the doorknob. Locked. "DAMMIT!" Then she noticed something on her hands—a pair of handcuffs. Sea prism stone—she didn't even know that there were any sea prism stone handcuffs in the castle! So she couldn't use her full strength to punch. Then she noticed the key. And then she noticed a peculiar happening of the handcuff's construction—she wouldn't be able to insert the key herself. And then she realized that the patient was one of the worst she ever had, not because of the patient's injuries, but because of how just plain difficult the patient was.

She realized what Chopper and Hari had set up immediately. And to make matters worse, they had done it better than she had.

"DAMMIT!"

Meanwhile, back at the dining hall, Hari and Chopper were finally conversing in earnest.

"So you ate a magical fruit when you were younger, and it made you able to shapeshift into a human?"

"Yup!"

"Huh." This only further cemented Hari's belief that he was no longer within his own world, given that he knew there were no magical fruits in his own world. This was incorrect, as there were quite a few magical gardeners within his own world, but then again, Hari knew nothing of his own world's magic, so perhaps that could be excused. "I think that's awesome!"

"Really? You don't think it makes me a monster?"

"Well, that's a given—" Hari noticed Chopper droop, and a tear fall from his eye… "—but honestly? There's nothing wrong with that."

"Really?!"

"Really. For you, at least. You're talking to me right now, right? You're not trying to kill me, right? So what's wrong with that?"

"I… but I was hunted down for it…"

Hari was silent for a moment. "I can't see why anybody would do that if they knew you…" Then he gripped Chopper with both his arms and squeezed. Said action might be better known as a "hug".

"I… thanks."

"Not a problem." Hari was silent for another moment. "So before you came here, whoever you met was afraid of you for who you are? I guess…" Hari hesitated, but pushed through. This was a world where his freakishness could be tolerated. "we're the same then, huh?"

"What? How?"

"You're a monster… I'm a freak. When I was younger… weird things happened around me, things that I wanted to happen… sometimes. A glass wall into a zoo enclosure vanished for a moment, just long enough for my stepbrother to fall through, then reappeared… my teacher's wig turned blue… my hair instantly grew back after it was cut… and other things. And to top it all off… when I was unhappy after the worst day of my life… I was suddenly here."

Chopper immediately returned the hug. "But that's okay, right? If it's okay for me to be a monster, then it's okay for you to be a freak, right?"

"I suppose so, but my stepparents didn't think so…"

"Kahk kahk kahk!" Hari and Chopper whirled in place, turning to face the one person they had hoped to not see for a while longer. The hag, the doctor, Doctor Kureha.

"My, you two are getting along well, as I thought you would! Kahk kahk kaki!"

Hari stared at her. "That is not a laugh. That will never be a laugh."

"Deal with it, boy! KAHK KAHK!" Doctor Kureha quieted. "As I thought, you two are one and the same! And based on how you're so lively, Hari, I think you're ready for combat therapy!"

"Doctorine-"

"Nope! No buts! I say he's ready and that is how it is! Heeheehee!"

Hari noticed a drop of sweat fall from his face.

A few minutes later…

"NO! Stop hitting the dummy and start HITTING IT!"

Hari huffed. Clearly this was vengeance for locking Doctor Kureha within the spare bedroom. He raised his aching fist once again, and punched. "NO! HIT IT!" He punched again.

Chopper wasn't faring much better, and although Hari knew Chopper was far stronger than he was, Chopper was weighed down by a set of weights that seemed to be making his workout just as hard for him as it was for Hari.

"AGAIN!" Hari hit the dummy. His hand bled. "Can I…" "NO! AGAIN!" Hari hit the dummy. "AGAIN!" Hari hit the dummy. "AGAIN!" Hari hit… the dummy. "AGAIN!" Hari… hit… the… dummy. "AGAIN!" Hari dropped to the floor.

"Bah!" Hari downright screeched as he was pulled to his feet. "Use your anger, boy! You've been mistreated all the years of your life! Surely you must be angry! USE IT!" Hari hurt. But Kureha was right. He was angry. "GRAAAAGH!" And he had no idea where that came from. He _PUNCHED_ the dummy.

Has it been mentioned before that strong emotion, combined with strong desire, are the catalysts for accidental magic? A flash of golden light flew through Hari's hand as it impacted the dummy.

There was no more dummy, only debris, sent flying against the wall.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **That's chapter 4 done. The next chapter will be The King.**

 **Responses to selected reviews(all of them, in this case):**

 **Ender the Multiverse Detective, 47, charm13insomnia, Opinr, Rin-s666: I prefer criticism, but with all of your positive reviews, at least I can know I'm doing this pretty well. Many thanks.**


	5. The King

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter, and I am making no money from this fanfic. All previous disclaimers still apply.  
~~~**

Hari immediately looked sheepish, and scared too. This was not a good thing, his unconscious mind practically spoke. But his unconscious mind was promptly contradicted by both Doctor Kureha and Chopper.

Doctor Kureha did not speak, merely clapping her hands slowly. Then she spoke. "Bravo."

Chopper, however, was a different story. "AWESOME! Can you do that again?!"

And now years of experience telling him "funny business" was a bad thing was now being contradicted by the two people Hari had ever called friends.

His friends' acceptance won out over the years of experience. *The Dursleys can't stop me from doing this, punish me for doing this… this is who I am.*

Hari embraced his freakishness.

"Chopper! Do you think Hari's going to do that again if he doesn't have a target?" Chopper got the message easily, dashing out of the gymnasium and bringing in another training dummy.

Hari faced the dummy. He thought of Dudley, the spoiled rotten son of his horrid stepparents. How he would abuse Hari, how he would force Hari to do all of his chores. "GRAAAAGH!" Hari channeled his anger into another punch. Another flash of golden light emanated from Hari's hand. And the dummy exploded once more.

Hari smiled, then laughed. "HAHAHAHA!"

Several more destroyed dummies later, Hari passed out from a combination of overuse of his magical core and ordinary exhaustion.

When he awoke, he was met with Kureha's grinning face. He didn't even startle.

"Hm? Awake, are you?"

"Yes." Hari sat up… then felt a pain in his right hand and left foot. Or rather, the places they were at. Then he noticed things in those places.

"What-"

"I see you've noticed your new prosthetics! In place of the peg you've been using for your left foot, I got you a proper carved wooden foot—much better for balance! And as for your right hand… well, I don't think you could _afford_ a good gripper, so I just got you a mace head."

Hari examined his right hand's stump, finding a metal spiked ball attached at the end of it. He grinned widely. His left foot he grinned less at, but the grin was still there. And for the first time in a long time, Hari literally jumped to his feet. And though it hurt, it hurt less than before.

"And I think you're nearly recovered." Then Hari noticed what Doctor Kureha was doing.

"WAIT NO—AAAAAGH!" She promptly ripped the bandages off of his left hand. And it hurt… but less than Hari expected. "Well. Looks pretty good to me."

"Pretty good?!" Hari started hyperventilating. "Arrrgh-"

"Oh, shut it. I know it hurts. DEAL WITH IT. It'll heal better now if it's exposed to the air. But if you're going to be that way…"

A moment later, and Hari's hand was padded quite a bit less than before and wrapped in a moleskin. "There you go. Shame, though."

Hari glared at Doctor Kureha, prompting a sigh from her. "Anyway… I think Chopper would lock me up again if I kept him from you any longer." Exit Doctor Kureha—

"WAIT! "Afford?""

"Afford. That's what I said. If I got you a good prosthetic hand rather than that mace head, I don't think you could afford it."

"Um… what about the mace head itself, and my new foot? Am I paying you something?"

Doctor Kureha grinned. "I think a few chores are a small price to pay for ice cream and some decent prosthetics, yes?" Before Hari could respond, she left.

And immediately after, Chopper entered. "That was SO COOL!"

Hari smiled. "Thanks. Do you want to head back to the gymnasium now that I'm done sleeping?"

"Sure—" Chopper paused, sniffing the air. Then he shifted, transitioning into a form Hari hadn't seen before… that of a full reindeer. Chopper continued sniffing. Then he ran off.

"Eh?" Hari dashed after Chopper, ignoring the slight pain in his legs.

It took some time for him to find Chopper.

Chopper, along with Doctor Kureha, were standing at the castle's main entrance, staring at something on the ground. Hari moved to get a closer look. It was a heap of three people, two men and a women.

"Well then! MOVE!" Chopper rushed to obey Doctor Kureha's order, grabbing the man with the straw hat and running off. Doctor Kureha grabbed the woman… and the other man.

"I-I-how can I help?" Hari asked, as Doctor Kureha demonstrated her freakish strength as she carried her new patients towards the medical wards.

"Unless you can magically heal people, I don't think you can help except by SHUTTING UP!"

Hari shut up. *The last thing Doctor Kureha needs is to be disturbed right now…*, he reasoned.

Soon, he was working out his frustration with not being able to help in the gymnasium. Mace strike. Mace strike. Kick. Punch. Mace strike. Kick. Punch. Mace Strike. Kick.

Enter Chopper, who immediately sighed. "Doctor Kureha said she needed not to be distracted." For some time, the duo were silent as they punched a punching bag back and forth. Then Hari spoke, "Do you know if they're going to be alright?" Chopper shrugged. "Doctorine didn't tell me. I don't think she knows yet…" The near silence continued as the bag shot back and forth.

As the duo went to sleep, both of them hoped the new patients would be okay. It was a rather somber sleep they entered, tainted by the sound of operations.

"Up and at em'!" Hari was shaken awake. "Eh?" Then he noticed Doctor Kureha staring down at him. "Okay…" He stumbled out of bed. "What is it?"

"Bedpans. You have work to do." Hari didn't know what a bedpan was. Perhaps if he did, he might have refused to do so. An hour later, he was shuddering. Having _Ice Cream_ with his breakfast didn't help very much. When Hari and Chopper were finished eating, Doctor Kureha spoke.

"I understand you both wanted to know how the new patients were doing." Doctor Kureha paused as Chopper and Hari focused intently on her words. "The answer is: it varies. The two men are, somehow, after climbing this mountain—" Hari's jaw dropped. "—nearly ready to be let out of bed." Hari's jaw stayed dropped. And he temporarily lost his grammar skills from the shock. "What even how?" "And as for the woman… not so much, but she'll be up soon also."

The dining hall doors burst open. "I wonder how reindeer tastes!" "You catch it, I'll cook it!"

"Correction. Ready to be let out of bed, apparently." Doctor Kureha sighed as Chopper screeched and ran out of the dining hall, closely followed by the two men. "I don't suppose you can cook?" Hari thought back to his days with the horrible Dursleys. He had been forced to learn to cook by his aunts, so he could make meals for them. Yes, he could cook. "I can cook."

Cooking for the two men was an exhausting task. Mainly because of the one with the straw hat, who ate the first portion, then asked for seconds… then thirds… fourths… fifths… sixths… it took a total of eight servings of food to get him to stop eating. Hari absently wondered, *How can anybody possibly eat that much?*

"Now then. Hari, if you're going to be cooking for somebody, it's only fitting that you should know their names. Hari, meet Sanji and Luffy. And the woman's name is Nami. Wait, where did you all go?"

Hari was carrying Chopper on his back as he sprinted away from Luffy. "Join my crew!" "I-I-I…"

Doctor Kureha sighed.

The happenings(the cooking, the bedpan cleaning, the chasing) repeated quite a bit throughout Luffy, Sanji, and Nami's stay.

Then, several days later, Chopper burst into the dining hall as Drum Castle's residents were eating. "He's back! Wapol's back!"

A grimace was the facial expression of the day, seeing as everybody but Hari immediately wore it at this news. "Uh… who's Wapol?"

Doctor Kureha sighed as Chopper, Sanji, and Luffy left the hall. "Wapol. He was the king of Drum Island. But perhaps "tyrant" could describe him better. He ruled this island with an iron fist, removing all but 20 doctors from the island and forcing the people to pay bills that dwarf even mine for medical service…"

Hari was filled with anger as he left the dining hall with Doctor Kureha.

Soon, they both arrived at the castle's main gate. "Eh? What happened my castle's flag? And why is there a pirate flag there instead?"

Hari took a good look at the former King Wapol and his subordinates. "What's with the hair?", he blurted.

"THE INSOLENCE! I'll have you know it's completely natural! For this you die, brat!" And with that, one of Wapol's arms changed, becoming a cannon. A cannonball was soon launched at Hari, provoking a spike of fear from him before Doctor Kureha slapped it out of the air.

"This castle is the tomb of the late Doctor Hiluluk. This island is no longer a kingdom. I give you one chance to leave."

"Leave? Why would I leave?"

And then Luffy threw a punch, literally, seeing as it stretched to the tyrant's face. *Just how common are fruit powers anyway?*, Hari wondered at he saw this occur.

Wapol skidded back in the snow, nearly falling off the mountain. "BAH! Chess! Kuromarimo! New royal decree: these fools die! Kill them!" Wapol's two minions, Chess and Kuromarimo apparently, advanced upon the gate, but were promptly met by Sanji and Chopper.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you fight? DOCTOR STOP!" And Doctor Kureha promptly dropped onto Sanji's back, causing him to collapse with a gasp of pain. Hari stammered, "D-Doctor—"

"If he fought, there would be a risk of permanent spinal damage for him. It was for his own good. Now then. I think you can take his place."

"Me? But—"

"So rather than let the grown man fight, you're replacing him with the crippled child?" One of Wapol's minions spoke, then broke into a laugh. "Well if that's the way you want to play it… Marimo's Static Cling!"

Hari stepped to the side, dodging the mini-afro. "Did you seriously just throw your hair at me? Sure, you have a lot of it, but seriously?"

Then Hari noticed a trio of arrows fly at him, only to be deflected by Luffy. Hari nodded to him, then charged. Chopper did likewise.

Then there was a chomp. "NO!" Wapol seemingly ate Chopper as Chopper charged Chess. Hari changed targets, aiming for Wapol. There was no way he was letting his friend be digested. And he used his "aid for anger amplification", as Kureha put it. In other words, he shouted his attack's name to boost his anger and thus his strength. "Golden Mace Impact!" With that, he slammed his mace hand into Wapol's stomach, and with a flash of the golden energy, Wapol was sent flying backwards(and spit out Chopper).

Hari grinned.

Wapol shot back with the same speed as when he was punched by Luffy, then slammed into the giant furry beast he brought with him, knocking it off the mountain.

"GAH! It seems the cripple has some fight after all! Chess! What have I eaten today?"

"Let's see…" the archer spoke. "Two deep-fried cannons, a boiled dagger, several raw lampposts and benches, and a toasted house, your majesty."

"Wonderful! Now behold the power of my Munch-Munch Factory! Wapol House!" Wapol changed himself once more, taking on a house-like appearance. Hari spoke: "what." Wapol then ate Chess and Kuromarimo in one gulp. "what."

"Observe… Chessmarimo!" The doors in Wapol's stomach opened, and a new being stepped out.

Sanji remarked from under Doctor Kureha's foot: "I think… they're just riding piggyback."

Kureha seemed to agree. "KAHK KAHK KAHK!"

"BAH! I don't think you'll be laughing when he actually starts fighting! And as for me… I think I'm going to shoot down that repulsive flag!" Wapol's other arm morphed into a cannon. "NO!" Chopper shouted. Or from another perspective, screamed. That shout was immediately followed by a similar noise from the mouths of both Doctor Kureha and Hari.

A shot. A hit. A flag removed.

"MAHAHAHAHA! Chessmarimo, deal with these insolent fools who dare to keep me from my castle—eh?" Chopper, in his larger form, had made it to Wapol and climbed on top of him. "Wapol! Just… this is your last chance to leave! I—" Wapol interrupted Chopper with a cannon blast.

"Now then. As I was saying—EH?" Wapol ignored Chopper and Hari for the moment, gazing at the castle's peak. Hari and Doctor Kureha turned… and the flag was back in place, held up by Luffy. And he shouted: "WAPOL! You are nothing but a fraud, as a king and as a pirate, because you don't know what this flag's meaning is!"

Wapol snorted. "I don't think I need to know about a flag to be a king!" He took aim once more and fired. But much to Hari's shock, Luffy stood his ground, taking the cannon blast in the chest. "What… I… you only delay the inevitable!" Wapol raised his right cannon arm once again, but was interrupted by Chopper and Hari charging in unison…

Thankfully for Wapol, Chessmarimo blocked their attack. "I think I can handle a reindeer man and a crippled boy!"

"Gum-Gum… ROCKET!" Hari noticed that Luffy was somehow flying through the air at a high velocity… and was aiming straight for Wapol. When Luffy hit, Hari felt the shockwave from a fair distance away.

*Perhaps I shouldn't have focused on Luffy and Wapol*, Hari mused, as he was nearly struck by an arrow with an afro burning at the tip. "Don't ignore me!"

"Together?" "Together."

"Rumble!" Chopper popped a small black sphere into his mouth. Then the duo attacked.

Or… not. Chessmarimo shouted "Marimo's Super Surprise Quattro Axe!", then removed 4 axes from his back, then swung them, warding off Hari and Chopper. "Snow-Slicing Blade!" Chessmarimo struck with all four at once, sending a shockwave— *a shockwave created by cutting with axes? Is that a fruit power?* at Hari and Chopper. "Flash Step!" "Jump Point!"

Hari focused on his desire to move aside quickly, then focused his anger. It didn't take long, or any time really, for his energy to explode from his feet and launch him aside, as he had practiced earlier in the gymnasium. Chopper, however, took a different tactic, changing his form into one Hari had never seen before, and leaping very high into the air, above the cutting shockwave.

"Marimo's Snow-Melting Arrow!" A pair of arrows tipped with flaming afros were launched at Hari. Before Hari could use Flash Step, Chopper landed, "Guard Point!", and changed into another new form, blocking the arrows with a mass of his fur, grown to extreme volume and density.

"Marimo's Super Surprise Quattro Hammer!" Chessmarimo was charging with a set of 4 large hammers… and Chopper changed once more, into a form with massively powerful arms. And the hammers were broken. But Chessmarimo drew forth his axes once again… only to get hit with "Golden Mace Impact!", courtesy of Hari, sending him flying back. But it didn't take him out.

"Hari! Keep him back while I figure out his weakness!" Chopper switched into his miniature puny form, and was holding his hands—*hooves?*—in front of him, making a "scope" through which he was looking at Chessmarimo.

*Can I do this alone?* Hari wondered as Chessmarimo shouted "Multi-Directional Snow Splitter!" and charged him. Then he realized, *I have to.*

"Flash Step—Groin Kick!" Hari channeled his anger once more, launching himself forwards, past the axes, and launched a boosted kick into Chessmarimo's groin.

"Ooough… you'll PAY FOR THAT!" Chessmarimo staggered upwards. And Hari realized he was almost out of "power", or whatever his energy was. And then Chopper shouted, "His chin! His chin is his weakness!"

There were two more attacks in that battle, both preformed at the same time. But they had only one name. "Golden Cloven Rose!" Hari's boosted fist and Chopper's hoof struck Chessmarimo's chin at the same time.

The next second, Chessmarimo was falling off the mountain. Hari and Chopper embraced. Luffy whooped.

Wapol was gone.

"Now what?", Chopper asked.

"Now… we hope that however strong Luffy is, he's strong enough to beat Wapol. I've got nothing left." Hari collapsed.

Chopper didn't even speak as he collapsed on top of Hari.

Luffy ran off, into the castle.

A few minutes later, Hari opened his eyes to the sound of "Vice King?"… then… "Gum-Gum… Bazooka!"

Wapol shot off of the castle's roof, flying away into the distance.

Hari and Chopper smiled.

 **~~~  
** **Author's Notes: Two chapters left in this story, The Beginning, and The Epilogue.**

 **This is my longest chapter yet, by the way.**

 **Now then: responses to selected reviews!**

 **Ender the multiverse detective, charm13insomnia: thanks. It's good to know that I'm on track.**

 **Anon: Right ho. Hopefully this new chapter will give you the material you need for your analysis.**

 **SinofDisaster, ActionTReaction: Devil Fruit for Hari, Devil Fruit for Hari...**

 **Keep in mind that Devil Fruits are rare things. If Hari does get one, it'll be late in the sequel of this story, near the end. But yes, it's possible that Hari might get and eat a Devil Fruit. If Hari does get and eat a Devil Fruit, I'll determine its type randomly.**

 **And then it would merge with his magical core, and things would get weird.**

 **SinofDisaster: Different universe entirely. Accidental magic is a wondrous thing.**


	6. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter, and all previous disclaimers still apply.**

After Hari and Chopper's fight with Chessmarimo, Luffy continued to try to recruit Chopper for his "crew". What changed, however, was his enthusiasm… and the fact that he went after Hari as well.

"Join my crew!" What didn't change were his methods. Blunt repetition of his request and chasing them both around the castle were the only methods Luffy used. But he used them to great effect, chasing Hari and Chopper to the point of exhaustion, then hitting them with the request. And unlike Hari and Chopper, he didn't seem to have issues with exhaustion.

"Join my crew! Join my crew! Join my crew!"

Finally, several days later, he cornered Hari and Chopper against the side of the mountain. "Join my crew!"

Hari was silent. Maybe if he ignored Luffy, he would—

"I… I… no—"

Chopper wasn't silent.

"Why not?"

The change in the words he used was almost shocking.

"I—have a blue nose—I'm a monster—"

"Who cares?"

"I…"

"Just shut up and join my crew!"

Chopper gave up. Mostly. "I… OKAY! If Hari can come with me, anyway…"

"Sure!"

"OKAY!"

Hari was silent for a moment, sighing. "I… okay Chopper. If you want to join Luffy's crew, I'll come with you." Hari was resigned. This was what Chopper wanted. And he would weather whatever the world threw at him in order to be with his friend.

"No, you can't go!"

"Why—why not?" And here came the problem. Doctor Kureha seemed less than happy to let Chopper and Hari leave.

"First of all, it's far too dangerous! Do you even know what the Grand Line can pull? The weather alone is absurdly chaotic and often deadly! And let's not forget the pirates, the marines, the bounty hunters! Far too dangerous!"

"No… it's not! I'm going—we're going!"

"No, you're not." Doctor Kureha pulled a large number of scalpels from a pouch on her belt. "Last chance to back out before I make things get messy…"

Chopper and Hari ran, dodging "Scalpel Storm!" and "Doctor Stop!", collecting Nami and Sanji, running… running to the gondola line that seemingly ran from the mountain to the ground. "Get back here!"

From there, things got less—or more—dangerous, as Chopper pulled a sleigh down the line, Hari, Luffy, Sanji, and Nami riding as passengers. They had varied reactions. Luffy laughed, Sanji was silent but had a turbulent expression on his face, and Hari and Nami… they gripped each other, screaming.

Eventually the group landed.

All was silent for a moment. Then Chopper silently pointed at something, tears dripping from his eyes. Hari turned, soon followed by the others.

Hari spoke, in awe, "It's beautiful."

Sanji soon followed. "No kidding."

Nami was silent, a smile and several tears spreading on her face.

Luffy simply whooped.

Chopper's reaction was the most energetic of them all. "I… I… THANK YOU!"

For the sky… it looked as though a storm of cherry blossoms had spread throughout it. It could only very loosely be called art, or a performance. But this was different. This was a cure for a cold heart. This was life. This was not art, not a performance. Rather, it was a manifestation of the concept of joy, mixed with several parts of beauty. And hope.

It was wondrous.

"Wow." Hari finally spoke. He was soon echoed by the others in his group.

It was much longer before the petals began to fade. Reacting to this, Luffy cheerfully shouted, "Okay! Let's go!"

Hari silently thanked Doctor Kureha for his new winter clothes as he trudged through the thick snow. More time passed. There was no way to effectively count said time. But eventually, the group arrived at a dock, at which a ship with a goat's head figurehead was anchored.

"Home sweet home!" Luffy opted to skip the gangplank, launching his arms, grabbing onto the railing, and pulling himself up from there.

Sanji walked up the gangplank, soon followed by Nami, who muttered something about "finally getting out of the cold." Then it was Chopper and Hari's turn. A number of factors resulted in them falling off of it and into the freezing cold water, including unfamiliarity with the gangplank, a slight coating of slippery ice on the gangplank, bad lucky, and in Hari's case, his prothetic foot.

*Never getting in water that cold again.*, Hari thought as he shivered vigorously, huddling up with Chopper in his full reindeer form. Luffy had thankfully pulled them up before they had a chance to drown. That didn't make them immune to the effects of the freezing water, however.

"Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Hari was pulled out of his—hammock?—by a rushing Luffy. A moment later, his body smacked against the floor. And he felt it. "OOF." The breath was knocked out of him, which made it even easier for Luffy to pull him across the planks that made up the floor. And then he got tossed into the air, landing again—and promptly being pulled along again. "Stop—OOF!" Hari got slammed against the floor again. Eventually, the dragging stopped.

"Ughhhhhh. Luffy…" Hari staggered to his feet, momentarily feeling fear at the sight of so many unfamiliar faces, but the fear was soon vanished. He was among friends and crewmates here. "What? Sanji said he wouldn't serve the food until everybody was here!"

*This really shouldn't be funny…* But, regardless, Hari noticed, he was laughing. Laughing after being tossed around like a rag doll. "HAHAHAHA!"

Luffy responded, "What's so funny?" This only made Hari laugh more. "HAHAHAHA!"

Luffy frowned. "Whatever. Let's eat! Sanji, food!"

"Wait a minute, Luffy. Don't you think you should introduce our new crewmates?"

"Eh, you can do it. Or maybe Zoro."

Sanji sighed. "If I'm introducing our new crewmates, I'm not serving the food."

Luffy looked… surprised? Shocked? Impatient? Unhappy? Some combination of the four. "Okay, I'll do it. Food!" Sanji walked into an adjacent area, returning with a large platter with several plates on it, then set it on the table that the crew were now sitting on. Immediately, Luffy grabbed all of them but two, which Sanji batted his hands away from. "Eh?"

"You'll get used to it. Sanji's probably got more plates waiting just in case Luffy decided to do that. Thankfully, it's a relatively uncommon occurrence." One of the crew who Hari didn't know yet spoke, the woman with blue hair, to be precise. The two remaining plates were quickly set in front of Nami and the blue-haired woman.

"Now then. Luffy, before I serve more of the food, how about you introduce our new crewmates?" Luffy looked up from the hunk of meat he was chewing on. "Sure!" He swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Okay… so… we have Zoro, our swordsman…" Luffy indicated the man with green hair, the one Hari didn't notice because he was somewhat silently sleeping. "Our navigator, Nami…" Luffy indicated the orange haired woman, who promptly smiled and bowed slightly at Hari. "Our marksman, Usopp…" He indicated a young man with a long, pointed, nose, fiddling with something under the table. "Our cook, Sanji…" Sanji brought another platter to the table, then gave a little hand wave. "And our temporary crew member Vivi, the resident princess who we're bringing to Alabasta." The blue-haired woman let out a wide smile. "And her duck, Carue." Luffy pointed at a very, very large duck that had escaped Hari's notice beforehand by standing directly behind him. This caused Hari to jump in surprise.

"So… everybody, this is Hari!" Silence fell. Zoro snored for a moment. Sanji guided the remaining plates to their proper places. Then the activity started. "Pleased to meet you." Hari's hand was gripped by Vivi, who shook it. "Likewise." Nami shook Hari's hand.

Nothing more happened. Usopp continued tinkering, Zoro snored louder— "Wake up and eat, moss head." There was a loud cough as a kick landed in Zoro's stomach, courtesy of Sanji. "What'd I miss?" Zoro sat up straight, and took a look at the scene. "Oh, breakfast." He started eating, at least until Sanji let out an "Ahem" and pointed at Hari. That got his attention.

"Remind me to train him later. He looks like he could use some muscle building."

Sanji sighed. "That's everybody. Now then. Perhaps you should eat before Luffy gets at your food?"

Hari's eating started immediately.

Sooner rather than later, the meal was finished, and Sanji grabbed the plates, stacked them, and brought them to the kitchen area. He paused for a moment. "Hari, can you wash dishes?"

Dishwashing was unpleasant, but it was still infinitely better than what he had to do at the Dursleys. On top of that, the compensation for his work was top-notch: he wasn't abused any more, his food was incredibly good, and he had friends. *It's a very strange sort of friendship… maybe we'll grow into it with time.* That turned out to be true, very true.

Hari was happy. This was his life now, and it was far better than his life with the Dursleys.

So what if it was dangerous, chaotic, crazy? He was a freak, and a freakish life suited him.

Hari was truly happy.

 **~~~  
Author's Notes:  
Huh. Now all that's left for this story is the epilogue. Based on how fast I'm writing this story, NaNoWriMo is going to go wonderful.  
Anyway. The sequel to this story will follow Hari and the Straw Hats until the happenings at Sabaody. **

**Now then: responses to selected reviews!  
Ender the multiverse detective, charm13insomnia: thanks for your feedback. It's good to know I'm doing well.**

 **SinOfDisaster: Ehhhhh... see The Epilogue once I write it. Thankfully Dumbledore himself is a no-go, he's got a school to run.**

 **Shiun'in Ventus: Thanks. Does Hari have the potential to use Conqueror's Haki... I'm going to say yes(the same would basically apply to many main characters in fiction). Will he develop it? Maybe(depends on what happens in the sequel to the sequel to this story, and maybe the sequel to the sequel to the sequel to this story).**

 **Anon: Rushed? Little bit, yeah. If you could give me some tips to reduce the rushed-ness of it, that'd be nice.**

 **Matt: See the earlier chapter when Harry decides to use the name Hari instead.**

 **Guest: Gum-gum rocket is the one where Luffy grabs ahold of something in the distance and uses it to shoot himself forwards. Gum-gum pistol is the one where he fires his punch like a pistol. I'm pretty sure I got that right.**

 **Now then. Only the epilogue to go on this story, then I'll start work on: revision(I want to get the kinks out of this story, and with the help of some critical reviews I should be able to manage) of this story, and the sequel.**

 **Thanks for reading, folks, and please review if you have feedback for me.**


	7. The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece, and all previous disclaimers still apply.**

"Chocolate Frog." The gargoyle statue slid to the side, much to Moody's pleasure. It was, after all, the third time he had said it. The pleasure did not show on his face, however, as he merely grunted and ascended the waiting staircase.

After some time had passed, Moody arrived in the office that was Dumbledore's.

"Alastor! Care for a seat and an Acid Pop?"

"I'll take the seat, thank you." And so he did, settling into the comfortable chair Albus had conjured for him.

"Now then. To business." Dumbledore stopped, popping the treat into his mouth.

Moody suddenly realized exactly what his friend just ate. "Albus! I thought you said you wanted to talk to me?!" Yet said friend gave no reply, seeing as his tongue had a rather large hole burned through it. And then… a shrug, a wave of the hand.

Thump, and again, and again. Moody whirled, pointing his wand… at Rubeus Hagrid. So instead of the barrage of stunners he would have been hit with, Moody simply hit him with a set of charms to detect mental control, Polyjuice, and hostile intent. None, none, none.

"Ho, Hagrid. I don't suppose you know what our friend here called us here for? Because he himself is in no position to tell me…"

"Good ter see you, Alastor. I dunno what he called us for…"

Dumbledore smiled. It was not a good sort of smile, in Moody's opinion. No, this was the sort of smile that said "I have activated my trap!" It was a testament to Moody's skill that he was half through casting a stunner before the circle carved into the floor around him and Hagrid burst into flame.

The stunner shot through the air… the frigid, frosty, air. Moody looked around, realizing that he was no longer in Ablus' office. "Hagrid? Do you know where we are?"

"I don'." Hagrid almost continued speaking, but then another burst of flame expanded from the air, prompting a "Protego!" from Moody. It turned out to be unnecessary, based on how it didn't even melt the snow that surrounded them. When the flame cleared, several packs, topped with a note, were present among the snow.

"The bombardment of detection spells that followed made Moody's previous trio of spells against Hagrid look tame. After a few minutes, and a long stare with his magical eye, Moody grunted, grabbing the note, then read it.

"Dear Hagrid and Alastor. Harry Potter has been missing for several weeks now, and for much of that time I believed that the wards on his house had somehow failed and he had been removed by our enemies. But a week ago, it was finally discovered that Harry himself was the culprit, removed from 4 Privet Drive by a bout of unusually potent accidental magic. For his safety, and so that he could attend Hogwarts, I decided to send you both after him. Using a ritual boosted by Fawkes, I was able to transport you to his approximate location. When you have Harry with you, wrap the diamond-infused cord in the red pack around all three of your wrists, which will trigger the return function of the ritual. Best of luck, Albus Dumbledore. P.S., Hagrid, your pets are being cared for by your temporary replacement in your job, Arthur Weasley."

"Bah! Fine then.. but did he have to send us here without warning?" Moody turned to Hagrid, who simply pointed at the note. Moody looked at the note again. "P.P.S., it was funnier this way. Dammit Albus!"

From there, there was work to be done. A pair of Warming Charms kept the cold away… the relevant winter clothes in the packs were removed and worn… and "P.P.P.S., the compass is attuned to Harry and will always point to him."… and the journey began.

Some time later, it abruptly ended when the duo came to a frozen beach. "Now what, Hagrid? It's not as though we have a ship… CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" That helped Moody feel better. Hagrid, however, simply ignored it.

"I s'pose we'll have t' find one."

That "finding a ship" took quite some time, during which, thankfully, Hagrid and Moody never encountered Doctor Kureha. But eventually, the duo set forth on a merchant vessel heading for "Sandy Island", wherever that was. Thankfully, the ship was headed in the same direction that the magical compass pointed at.

Definitely not thankfully, it was not the best of trips.

 **Author's Notes:**  
 **And that's the epilogue. Next up: editing this story, plus writing the sequel(Freak and Monster in Paradise).**

 **Responses to selected reviews:**

 **Ender the multiverse detective: thanks.**

 **PortgasDAnne01: Seeing as I'm not you, I have no idea why you got that image. But I got the exact same one. Longer chapters... well, I'm going to have more** **material to use in the sequel, so you'll get your longer chapters there. Maybe.**

 **Anon: Wonderful tips, which I will likely use in the sequel. Thanks.**

 **V: Not easily, that's for sure. It's still possible, though-by holding the dishes to be cleaned in his mace arm's elbow and then using his somewhat functional other hand for the cleaning and drying itself.**


End file.
